


Hoodies and Hickeys

by thespianhowell



Series: Phan Week 2015 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianhowell/pseuds/thespianhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Day 8: Wildcard!</i><br/>Hobbit-haired Dan innocently wanders into the kitchen sporting Phil’s York hoodie and a lot of hickeys. Phil is Compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodies and Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 8 of [Phan Week 2015](http://phanweek.tumblr.com/)  
> i am still legitimately terrible at titles anyone want to help me out there

Phil was in the kitchen, boiling the kettle, and his back was tingling. Underneath the Christmas jumper that he was probably wearing slightly too early in the year because it was so comfortable, his back was covered in thin red fingernail marks of varied lengths. None were particularly deep, none had drawn blood, but they were all enough for his back to have a light, satisfying twinge about it. He was considering going and waking Dan up to offer him coffee and cereal, when he heard the door open behind him.

“Hey, you.” Dan’s voice said behind him, broken by a yawn.

“Morning. Do you want coffee?” he offered, fishing out the instant powder from the cupboard. Dan’s ‘mmm’ seemed like a yes to him, so he grabbed a second mug as well. He was scooping generous amounts of coffee into each mug when Dan’s voice, playful and still sleepy and generally Phil’s favourite sound, came from behind him again.

“If I offer you some of _my_ Crunchy Nut, will you take it as the one-time offer that it is or use it as an excuse to steal my cereal in the future?” Phil smiled towards the cupboards as he put more sugar than he really should into his cup.

“I’ll do my absolute best to take it as a one-time offer.” He said, finally turning to look at Dan, and immediately thinking it might have been more merciful to have not looked. Dan’s hair was curly, and not the partly curly from humid weather or single curls trying to escape, the complete unashamed curly that even Phil usually only got occasionally or when it’s still wet from a shower. He was wearing Phil’s York hoodie, which even now, when Dan was taller than him and far broader than he used to be, still made him look small, probably because of association rather than his actual appearance. Phil was about 95% sure that the boxer briefs Dan was wearing were also his, considering they were blue, which was outside of Dan's usual realm of colours, even for underwear. But the part that was causing him the most difficulty was the fact that Dan’s thighs were littered with the bruises that Phil had put there last night. There were more the further up Dan’s legs his eyes went, getting slightly darker as they went. He also knew there were more on his hips and his lower stomach, some from Phil’s fingers but most from his mouth. Dan was so beautiful; he was _so_ damn beautiful and Phil knew that it’d been over six years and realistically it probably isn’t normal for him to still be turning to jelly in their kitchen over Dan wearing his clothes and sporting his natural hair and a lot of hickeys. But he was total jelly, his heart was flipping over and he never, ever wanted to fit the parameters for normal versions of love if it meant he wouldn’t be able to appreciate the art that was Dan like this. He leant back against the counter to make sure he didn’t do something embarrassing and ridiculous like swoon, and he must have been staring, because Dan had stopped in his tracks, Crunchy Nut in one hand, and he was starting to talk.

“Phil, what are you s-” Phil dashed across the kitchen and cut Dan off with his lips. One of his hands was cupping Dan’s cheek, and the other had the hem of the hoodie between his fingers. Dan was laughing, but his left hand found Phil’s hair while the other clung to the cereal box awkwardly. Phil kissed him hard and squeezed the hoodie in his hand. When he pulled back, Dan’s eyes were wide and questioning. Phil just pulled up the hem of the hoodie a little to slot his fingers gently over their own imprints.

“What was that for?” Dan asked him, laughter still filling his voice as he set the cereal down on the counter, his other hand still in Phil’s hair. Phil looked up to meet his eyes,

“Because you're pretty.” Phil told him simply. Dan rolled his eyes, but dropped his hands to Phil’s waist, pulling him close. Phil knew Dan didn’t actually think he was being ridiculous.

“I look like this everyday.” It was Phil’s turn to roll his eyes. Dan _was_ pretty everyday, of course he was. But this was different. Maybe it was possessiveness, the fact that Dan wearing his clothes and his marks got to him as much as it did. Maybe it was just recalling how the marks got there. Maybe it was the fact that with all of the scratches on Phil’s back, they kind of matched. Maybe it was seeing Dan in such a bright colour because it suited him so much, even if he felt uncomfortable in it outside of their house. He didn’t know why it made him feel this way, this dizzy heartsick way that was like a throwback to being a twenty-two year old who’d just fallen in love for the first time, but he knew it did. And Dan knew it, too. Dan, who was now giving him a knowing, teasing look, and talking again. “Is it the hoodie again because I swear to Go-”

“You'd think you'd be better at taking compliments after me giving them for six years.” He replied, in lieu of trying to explain _yet again_ what it was about this damn jumper, before kissing Dan again. Dan pulled back, still laughing.

“Phil I'm trying to make bre-” The protest was half-hearted and Dan’s tone was that same stupid self-satisfied one that he used when he was teasing Phil about beating him at Mario Kart or something, and Phil was not having that this morning. Not when Dan looked like _that._

“Dan would you please just kiss me?” He was aiming for a no-nonsense tone, but he broke and wound up laughing again, like always. Dan was giggling as well as he caught the back of Phil’s neck with a gentle hand and then they were kissing again.  Phil’s fingers pressed down a little on the bruises. Dan squeaked and pulled back. When he looked down at Phil’s fingers, his mouth curled into a wide grin.

“Right.” He snickered at Phil, grabbing both of his hands and lining up all his fingers, one by one, with a different bruise on Dan's thigh. Phil stared down at his hands in wonder as Dan did this.

“I love you.” He murmured, pressing his fingers down again and moving closer, crowding Dan all the way back against the counter. Dan’s hands returned to cupping his face, pulling him in to kiss him yet again. Phil’s fingers squeezed Dan’s thighs, and Dan moaned against his lips.

The cereal sat forgotten on the counter behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here!](http://thespianhowell.tumblr.com/post/133782404076/hoodies-and-hickeys)


End file.
